Disney Galaxy: Star-E
by Ajer0695
Summary: The second story in the Disney Galaxy crossover series. After a heist, the crew of Star Wars Rebels discover a stowaway in their ship, a garbage droid named Wall-E. Unbeknownst to them, Wall-E is carrying a powerful weapon, and both the Empire and the Darkness want their hands on it.
1. Previously

**Previously on Disney Galaxy:**

Frosts Giants have been popping up in worlds all over the galaxy, kidnapping characters and bringing them to Yodenheim. The heroes have been spread thin trying to stop the Frost Giants and find out their plans. One of them, Spider-man accidentally crashes into Arendelle, where he meets Elsa. With her help, he arrives back to New York, where Nick Fury offers Elsa the chance to be trained in proper combat. Spider-man became Elsa's trainer and Edna Mode designed a new combat suit for Elsa. Suddenly, Loki who reveals that he was kidnapping the characters so that a strange force known as the Darkness can infect them and build an army kidnaps Elsa. Elsa becomes infected, turning into an evil version of her. The Darkness launch an invasion on New York, but their plan was cut short when a mysterious ship flies over head and unleashes a weapon that frees the characters from the Darkness. That ship was the Ghost, flown under the command of a rogue Jedi named Kanan. This is the story of where the ship came from, and what that weapon was…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Heist**

An imperial base on the planet of Lothal. The rebels should have destroyed the Empire after Return of the Jedi, but since the believers enjoyed the Empire so much as an antagonizing force, a small version of the Empire still remains. For the crew of the Ghost, this at least meant some more fun, as one of their particularly favorite hobbies is to give the Empire a hard time. This time it was different. According to some secret sources, the Empire managed to get their hands on some unknown weapon. There weren't any other details, other than the fact that this weapon is extremely powerful. It's so powerful that the Empire is desperate to keep it safe, allying itself with the Kree to tighten security in this shipyard. They were going to need some help to get in, and fortunately they have help.

Kanan stood perched by the hanger doors of the shipyard. Peter Quill, or Star-Lord as he preferred to be called, hid next to him. Kanan kept one hand clutched to his lightsaber (it didn't matter if he used it or not, pretty much everybody knows he's a Jedi) and the other hand up to his head, his finger pressing on his earpiece.

"Ezra how's that hanger door coming?" he said into his earpiece. The static voice of Ezra spoke back.

"We're doing good." Ezra was behind the hanger doors, having snuck in with Rocket Raccoon through a vent. He and Rocket were tinkering with the locks, using their tools to open the doors.

"This is just ridiculous," Rocket grumbled, "Why do I have to be a fricking lock-picker?" Ezra just ignored him. Rocket was always the grouchy one, more than Zeb or Chopper combined.

As soon as the hanger doors opened, Kanan and Star-Lord ran inside. Kanan signaled the Ghost to come inside the hanger. They didn't have to worry too much since they blocked their sensors. Gamora was up in the air in the Milano, covered with makeshift retro panels salvaged from S.H.I.E.L.D vehicles. Her job was to make sure no TIE fighters or Kree Ships interrupted their job. The cargo door of the Ghost opened, where Hera, Zeb, Sabine, Drax and Groot came out. They quickly went over the plan one more time and rushed to do their respective jobs. Hera stayed with the ship. Zeb and Drax, rushed off to the cargo room, where there were some extra supplies worth stealing. Sabine and Groot snuck into the shipyard to sabotage some ships in order to make a clean getaway. Kanan and Star-Lord will head for security to disable any lock doors. That left Ezra and Rocket to go find the weapon that their after, which is located in a room in the center of the base.

Zeb and Drax managed to find the cargo hold, but two Stormtroopers guarded it. This was nothing to Zeb, who simply walked up to them. The two Stormtroopers raised their blasters.

"Freeze!" one of them called out. Zeb raised his hands in a surrendering motion.

"Okay," he said calmly, "No need to be- Hey, is that a Jedi over there?" While the Stormtroopers were distracted, Zeb quickly grabbed the two Stormtroopers and bashed their heads on each other, knocking them unconscious. Drax was laughing as he walked up with a slow clap.

"Excellent take down!" he said, "I love the sound of helmets clashing!" Zeb chuckled.

"It never gets old," he said as he turned to the still locked door, "Spectre 4 to Spectre 1, how are the locks going?"

"We're on it Spectre 4," Kanan said. Star-Lord used a device he had on him to blow the lock with a weak charge. They entered the security room, where Star-Lord shot two Imperial guards with his blaster.

"Here's Johnny!" Star-Lord said. Kanan gave him a strange look.

"What?" Star-Lord said, "You've never seen the Shining?"

"Nope," Kanan said, "I never got a chance, being a Fresh Ink and all." The lock system was a bit more complicated than Kanan expected, not your usual Empire security system. Luckily, they had a little help. C1-OP, otherwise known as Chopper, rolled into the room.

"Hey Chop," Kanan said, "Think you can turn the locks off?" Chopper beeped and grumbled, as if he was teasing Kanan for not being as smart as he claims.

"Don't overdo it," Kanan said as Chopper proceeded to open the locks.

"Sabine," Kanan said to his earpiece, "Have you finished with the ships?"

"Almost," Sabine said, "Just want to add a few final touches." Sabine was spray painting on some of the wings of the ships. Groot lifted her up so that she can add the final charge inside one of the TIE figthers.

"Thanks buddy," she said.

"I am Groot," Groot replied with a smile.

"Okay guys, we're just about ready to leave," Kanan said, "Ezra you got the weapon."

"Yeah, uh, we're having a little trouble with that," Rocket replied through the earpiece. This doesn't sound good. Star-Lord spoke into his earpiece.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the fricking weapon isn't even fricking here!" Rocket said angrily.

"WHAT?" Kanan yelled in his earpiece, causing Ezra and Rocket to winze.

"I told you he wouldn't take it well," Ezra said to Rocket.

"What do you see?" Kanan asked.

"An empty podium," Rocket said, "Where I think the weapon was supposed to be." Kanan did not like the sound of this. They were set up!

"Get out of –" before Kanan could finish his sentence, Ezra and Rocket's earpieces became static.

"Hello?" Ezra said, "Spectre 1 do you copy?"

"Oh, no one will hear you," said a familiarly sinister voice. Ezra and Rocket turned to come face to face with the Inquisitor, a Jedi hunter that's been following Ezra and Kanan all over the galaxy giving them trouble. Ezra knew how dangerous this guy was, but Rocket didn't care.

"Where's that weapon?" he asked angrily. The Inquisitor gave an evil laugh.

"We've hid it," he said, "Do you really think we would just leave it out for someone to take?"

"A trap?" Ezra said, "Why do we keep falling for these?"

"I don't know," the Inquisitor said, "All I know is that you won't be falling for them anymore." He took out his lightsaber, which hummed with a red glow.

"Any last words?" he said with a smile.

"One," Rocket answered, "Boom." The Inquisitor looked down with a bewildered look as a grenade that Rocket secretly dropped blew right under his feet, throwing him to the back wall. Ezra and Rocket ran out when they suddenly heard Kanan through their earpieces, managing to get through the signal jamming.

"What happened?" Kanan asked, "I almost lost you-"

"Creepy guy with red lightsaber!" Ezra interrupted. Kanan groaned in anger before speaking in his earpiece.

"Everybody!" he said frantically, "Back to the Ghost! We're leaving!" The base was now in full alert, with several Stormtroopers and Kree soldiers rushing in to try and stop the intruders. Everybody managed to fight through them and make it back to the Ghost. Zeb and Drax were pushing a cart full of crates and boxes they managed to get their hands on before things went wrong. As soon as everyone entered the Ghost, the ship began to take off. Sabine activated a remote trigger that blew all the ships she placed detonators on. The Inquisitor looked up at the Ghost as it flew away, smiling.

"Fool," he said, "Activate the weapon!"

"Sir?" a Stormtrooper said, "The weapon is gone." The Inquisitor's smile suddenly changed to absolute anger as he picked up the Stormtrooper with the Force and threw him into the wall.

Unbeknownst to either the Guardians or the Rebels, the weapon was already inside the Ghost. It sat inside this tiny lunchbox, glowing a bright yellow like the son.

**Glossary:**

**Fresh Ink: a term used to describe characters that were recently created and haven't lived in the Galaxy for more than 5 years.**

**References:**

**Lothal, the Ghost and it's crew, and the Inquisitor: Star Wars Rebels**

**Kree and the Guardians: Guardians of the Galaxy**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Stowaway**

After escaping that trap, the Milano flew over to pick the Guardians up. Before they officially left, Kanan and Star-Lord had a quick little chat.

"You don't think we were set up do you?" Star-Lord asked. Kanan just shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure," he said, "But I'm pretty sure the weapon is still out there, and I don't think neither Empire nor the Kree will hesitate to use it."

"I here you," Star-Lord said, "I know a guy who deals in powerful artifacts. I'll talk with him, see if he knows anything."

"You do that," Kanan said, "Contact us if you get anything." Star-Lord nodded. After getting their cut of the stolen goods, the Milano detached from the Ghost and flew out into the inter-space. Kanan walked into the main cargo hold, where the rest of the crew were opening the crates.

"Anything useful?" Kanan asked.

"Well," Ezra said, "We got enough food for monthes, and stormtrooper blasters to sell. Nothing out of the ordinary though."

"This whole trip was a waste," Zeb growled, "Are we even sure the weapon exists?"

"If it didn't, then the Empire would have no reason to align with the Kree," Sabine said. Zeb shrugged in agreement. It was a pretty good point. Ezra took out another box, but there was something strange about it. This box didn't have any locks or opening mechanisms; maybe it needed a code or something. Ezra cautiously pushed a button on its control panel. Music suddenly came out, causing Ezra to fall back in surprise.

"What's going on?" Hera said as she walked in the cargo hold. Zeb was laughing.

"The kid got scared of a music box!" he said. Ezra glared at him. Suddenly a robotic arm came from the box and pushed a button on its control panel, turning the music off. The crew looked at it strangely.

"Guys," Sabine said, "I think we just picked up a droid." Ezra knocked his knuckle on the box.

"Hello?" he said, "Anybody in there?" There was no reply. Ezra knocked it again, still to no reply. Finally Chopper rolled up to it and used his probe to shock the box. The box suddenly turned into a small tiny robot, with binocular like eyes and rolling wheels. In a bit of squeaks, the little droid scolded Chopper only to be frightened again by an electric shock.

"Aw," Sabine said, "it's cute." Wall-E nervously looked around, tapping his metal fingers together.

"What's your name?" Ezra asked. He then noticed an inscription on the droid.

"Wall-E?" he read out loud.

"W-Wall-E," the droid replied nervously. Hera smiled as she knelt down toward Wall-E.

"Hi, Wall-E," she said, "I'm Hera, this is Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, and that's Kanan." Wall-E's binoculur eyes lifted in confusion.

"Keenin?" it said. This caused Sabine to chuckle, but Kanan was not impressed.

"No," he said, annoyed, "it's _Kanan!_"

"Canon?" Wall-E copied. Zeb chuckled at this while Ezra smiled.

"I'd say that's close enough," he said. Kanan just groaned.

"What do you do, Wall-E?" Sabine asked. Wall-E just gave a confused look, as if he didn't understand what she said. Ezra asked the same question in robot terms.

"What is your function?" he asked. Wall-E made a sound of understanding and rolled up to a pile of scrap parts in the corner. A lid on the front of his body opened and he used his hands to shovel some of the parts into him. The lid closed and he began to shake. After a few seconds of shaking, his body lifted as a small garbage cube came out of a compartment underneath him. The cubed sagged for a bit, but was otherwise robust. Wall-E finished off his demonstration with a short "ta-da!"

"Oh it's a garbage droid," Zeb said. Sabine's eyes widened in excitement.

"Now I know who he is!" she said, "I've heard the story so many times! It's one of my favorites." Chopper warbled something grumpily, to which Wall-E responded by throwing his garbage cube at him. Hera smiled, but rolled her eyes.

"I wish my droid learned something out of that story," she said.

"Well," Kanan said, "I'm sure we're all happy to see him. But we got a job to do, so the minute we finish with the Axiom, we find that Dizzing weapon." The crew looked at Kanan with confused expressions.

"The Axiom?" Ezra asked, "What for?"

"To return the garbage droid of course." The others looked at him in surprise. Hera quickly got up at got Kanan out of the hangar.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Kanan gave a frustrated look.

"Hera," he said, "This is a garbage droid, and a stowaway. You know this ship isn't for stowaways."

"But don't you think that's a little rude?" Hera said, "He just got here, maybe there's something about that Imperial base he knows that can help, maybe even where the weapon is."

"Hera," Kanan said, "I told you. This is a garbage droid; it's not in their programming to know about weapons or Imperial bases. All they know is how to clean up. How will that help us?" Suddenly, Ezra called out, telling Kanan and Hera to get back in the cargo hold. Ezra was now holding a small sphere that was glowing a bright yellow.

"I found this inside Wall-E's lunchbox that was strapped to his back," Ezra said. The crew stared at this mysterious object curiously. Even Wall-E seemed mesmerized by it.

"What is it?" Zeb asked, "Do you think it's the-"

"I don't know," Hera said, "Whatever it is, it looks valuable." Kanan's eyes suddenly widened.

"Wait," he said, "If Wall-E was in the Imperial base, that could mean-" Before he could finish his sentence, the ship suddenly shook violently as alarms suddenly began to ring.

"I think they found us!" Sabine said. Immediately, Hera rushed back to the cockpit, while Kanan and Sabine headed for the turrets. Ezra and Zeb stayed behind to secure the cargo while Wall-E just put the object back in his lunch box and hid by a corner.

"What do we got?" Kanan said as he got in the turret cockpit.

"TIE Fighters!" Hera said, "But there seems to be something different about them! I'm not getting life readings!"

"Ships can't attack things by themselves can they?" Sabine asked.

"Well, they are now!" Kanan said. He began firing at the TIE Fighters with his turrets. He managed to destroy one of them, but the TIE fighters just kept on coming. One of the TIE fighters scored a hit on the Ghost, causing it to shake. In the cargo hold, Ezra and Zeb nearly stumbled by the hit, but their eyes widened in terror as the cargo bay doors started to open. Struggling to breath and hold on at the same time, they did manage to finally grab air masks to keep breathing. Zeb pressed on the intercom.

"Hera!" he yelled, "The cargo doors are open!"

"I can't close them!" Hera said, "They must have hit something that caused a malfunction! Chopper, fix it!" Chopper muddled something and went to work fixing the cargo door. He wasn't working fast enough though. The ship kept getting hit as Kanan and Sabine tried to blast them away.

"Hang tight!" Hera said, "I'm going to try and lose them!" The ship suddenly dove down sharply, breaking through the D-sphere of a nearby world. As the ship leveled, Ezra could make out the shape of tall pointed buildings, as if they were in a city. He was distracted however by a screaming Wall-E who was hanging out of the cargo door with his metal hand grasping tightly on one of the hydraulic pistons. He was thrown out of the cargo door when the ship dove down.

"Hera!" Zeb said, "We need these doors closed now!"

"Chopper! Hurry it up!" Hera said. Chopper mumbled something angrily as he continued to work. Suddenly, the glowing orb rolled down the floor and out of the cargo doors. Wall-E managed to grab hold of it with his free hand. Once he grabbed, the orb suddenly grew brighter as a blinding light suddenly appeared. When the light subsided, Wall-E managed to get back inside as the cargo doors closed.

"What happened?" Hera said, "My sensors just went blank."

"Uh, the ships are gone," Sabine said.

"What do you mean gone?" Hera asked.

"As in 'gone', 'vanished', 'disappeared.'" Kanan answered. There was a brief moment of silence before Hera spoke again.

"How did that happen?" she asked. Ezra turned to Wall-E now holding the orb cautiously in his hands.

"Guys," he said, "I think we found that weapon."

**Terms:**

**Story: the equivalent of the movie, TV show, or video game that featured a said character.**


	4. Chapter 3

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I have figured out a way to write my massive Disney Crossover, THE KEEPERS OF LIGHT, without having to rely on the prequel stories (FROZEN WEB, STAR-E, or THE PIRATE WARRIOR). Therefore, these titles, including this story, will be null and void. I was considering finishing this story before the announcement, but I've run into a writer's block for this story so I will give you a basic rundown of what was supposed to happen. The glowing orb is known as the Cornerstone of Light, the only weapon capable of killing the Darkness. However, when corrupted by a dark force, it would be even more dangerous, and could make the wielder invincible. The crew of the Ghost and the Guardians of the Galaxy learn this from the Collector, and after narrowly escaping both the Darkness and the Empire, they manage to deliver the Cornerstone to Star Command for safe keeping. I have no idea how that happens, so I'll leave all you readers to find out. And be sure to check out Disney Galaxy: Keepers of Light when it is written.**

**Chapter 3: EVE**

The crew all met in the cockpit of the Ghost, with Wall-E rolling alongside them. He was carefully putting the glowing orb weapon thing in metal hands as the crew tried to process what just happened.

"I never seen anything like this," Sabine said, "It's like those ships were possessed or something."

"Come on," Hera said, "A ship can't fly by itself, there has to be a droid piloting it or something."

"I don't know," Kanan said, "There was something strange about these TIE fighters this time."

"Like what?" Ezra asked. Wall-E perked his eyes up in curiosity.

"For starters," Kanan said, "The ships were black." There was a confused silence in the cockpit.

"Um…" Zeb said, "Black is the general color for Imperial fighters."

"No, I mean black-_er _than usual," Kanan said, "If we weren't in the purple interspace, then we would be blind fighting them."

"But what could do that?" Hera asked.

"Whatever it was," Sabine said, "Something got rid of them."

"You mean this thing?" Ezra asked, pointing at the orb Wall-E was holding. Wall-E made a yelping sound and dropped it as if it were a bug. The orb rolled to Ezra's feet as he knelt down to pick it up. The orb glowed brightly and there was a slight hum emitting from it.

"Are you sure that's the weapon?" Kanan asked. Sabine shrugged.

"Well it _did_ disintegrate ships," she said. Hera turned to her console.

"If it _is_ the weapon that we were supposed to steal," she said, "then we better inform our partners and figure out what to do with it. Setting course for Know-where."

"Know-where?" Zeb said in disbelief, "How do you know they would even be-"

"They said they were meeting a guy who's an expert on strange artifacts, obviously the meant the Collector," Hera said in a matter-of-fact attitude, "Plus, I've been scanning for the Milano's frequencies." Zeb stared at her for a minute, shocked.

"Unbelievable," he finally said. Kanan turned to the console.

"All right," he said, "Cancel the trajectory Hera, we'll first stop by the Axiom and return Wall-E before we go." Everyone turned to Kanan in dissapointment.

"Come on, Kanan," Ezra said, "Wall-E was the one who got the weapon, maybe he should accompany us on this mission."

"No!" Kanan said, "I told you, this isn't for stowaways. Beside, what can this guy do? He's a garbage droid?" To answer that, Wall-E grabbed a small pipe and started swinging it in a fancy sword fighting matter. As he was swinging, he was imitating swooshes and clangs. Eventually, his stylish showoff was ruined when he accidentally hit himself in the eye. Chopper made a laughing sound.

"See what I mean?" Kanan said as he grabbed the orb from Ezra's hand, "A mission like this is too dangerous for-" Suddenly, Wall-E grabbed the orb straight out of Kanan's hand and put in his garbage compartment. He gave a confident grunt, as if he was saying, "If I go, then this orb goes too." Kanan stared at Wall-E with disbelief then sighed with a hand on his head.

"Fine," he said frustrated, "He comes with us." Ezra gave a small cheer, Sabine sighed with relief, Zeb rolled his eyes, Chopper gave a frustrated groan, and Hera just smiled and began the hyper-jump to Know-where.

No matter how many times they visit, Know-where never ceases to amaze the Ghost crew. It had that strange look of something so beautiful and so dangerous at the same time. The only words that could cross Kanan's mind was "another wretched hive of scum and villainy." They managed to park the Ghost in a vacant hanger, and as they left, Hera activated the security system just in case. Wall-E still had the orb inside his garbage compartment for safekeeping.

"I contacted Peter Quill before we got here," Kanan said, "They're in a nearby tavern. Everybody keep your guard up and don't get separated." As they walked through the dark and dirty streets of Know-where, Wall-E suddenly noticed something and rolled off away from the group. Ezra and Sabine were the only ones that noticed.

"Hey," Ezra said, "Where're you going?" Ezra and Sabine ran after Wall-E who's heading inside what looked like a garbage dump. Wall-E eventually stopped at a nearby trash heap, where Ezra noticed a strange white object buried in the trash. Wall-E started to dig furiously through the trash, whimpering as he continuously rotates his arms. Ezra and Sabine came up to help him and managed to pull the white object out. It was shaped like an upside down almond and was made of this futuristic white plastic. On it's head was a black screen. Sabine recognized it almost immediately.

"Is that-" Sabine began to ask.

"Eve-a" Wall-E said softly as he stroked the plastic floating robot. EVE remained silent, not responded. Wall-E tried calling her name again, tapped her black screen, and even listened for a heartbeat, which was strange considering that robots don't technically have hearts. Ezra knelt down beside Wall-E with his sonic tool.

"Let me see her," he said to Wall-E. He managed to find EVE's "heart", a circular door that opened upon a simple press, and noticed that the "heart" was still blinking a white light. It was only asleep, Ezra discovered. Using his sonic tool, he gave the heart a small jolt, in which EVE suddenly popped to life. With a small beep, she instinctively brought out her gun from her arm and pointed it at Ezra. Ezra yelped and fell backwards on his behind, while Sabine reached for her pistols, just in case. Wall-E suddenly came between Ezra and EVE with his arms up in a stopping motion. EVE's electronic blue eyes suddenly noticed Wall-E and widened.

"Wall-E!" she said excitedly as she grabbed Wall-E and started twirling him around in joy. After a brief period of spinning, she finally dropped Wall-E who rolled strangely as if he was dizzy. After shaking his eyes, he then introduced his friends, Ezra and Sabine. There was a curt greeting between them, before EVE suddenly widened her eyes as if she remembered something.

"Wall-E," she said, "Directive?" Wall-E gave a small-confused sound. After what looked like an eye-roll, EVE suddenly showed a holographic video to Wall-E. Ezra and Sabine recognized the logo that appeared on the screen. I rocket ship over a sphere with wings.

"Star Command?" Ezra said in amazement, "You work for Star Command?" Wall-E gave a confused look, but suddenly made a sound of recognition, as if he did remembered the fact that he was an undercover Star Command agent. Star Command was a big thing in this galaxy. Since they were created when the Disney Galaxy really began to grow (around the late 90's early 2000's) they have since been assigned by Emperor Mickey himself to be the official peace keeping force of the entire galaxy. They work directly for the Emperor, so when they are on a mission, you know that it's really important business. Suddenly the image of Commander Nebula fizzed up.

"Hello? Is this thing on? Testing." He called out as the screen fizzed to life.

"Wall-E!" he said loudly. Wall-E immediately gave salute in fear.

"Pop!" he said.

"Don't call me that!" Nebula said sternly, "Looks like EVE finally found you, where the heck are you? Oh, wait, never mind. You're a robot, you can't talk." Wall-E gave a small sound of sadness, but Nebula wasn't really paying attention.

"Have you retrieved the weapon?" he said. Wall-E made a sound of agreement and pulled out the glowing orb from his garbage compartment. Nebula didn't look impressed.

"I said weapon! Not a glowing orb!" he shouted causing Wall-E to almost drop the orb. Ezra knelt down beside Wall-E in front of the screen.

"Uh, sir?" he said.

"Who the Diz are you?" Nebula yelled instantly, nearly making Ezra jump.

"Uh, I'm Ezra," he said quickly, "One of the guys from the Ghost, and we found Wall-E with this orb. I can personally vouch that this is the weapon you're looking for."

"Who are you to vouch for anything? You're a fresh ink!" Ezra rolled his eyes. He's one of _those _characters.

"Sir," Sabine said, jumping in, "This thing vaporized two whole ships!" This took Nebula by surprise. After a brief period of silence, he finally said.

"Well, what is it?"

"We don't know, sir" Ezra said, "We're in Know-where right now and we should get some information about this thing."

"Then do it!" Nebula said loudly, "And once you do, grab a ship and drop this thing off to Star Command. Emperor's orders."

"Roger. Pop." Wall-E managed to say with a salute.

"Stop calling me that!" Nebula yelled, "I knew I shouldn't have left you under the supervision of X-R!" The screen vanished.

"Well, at least we know where you came from," Sabine said to Wall-E.

"Directive?" EVE asked, almost as if she was saying, "What do we do now?"

"We find out what this thing is," Ezra said, "And to do that we need to find-"

Before he could finish his sentence, there was suddenly a yell.

**References:**

**EVE: Wall-E**

**Know-where: Guardians of the Galaxy**

**Commander Nebula, X-R: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command TV series**


End file.
